SLENDERMAN: User Guide and Manual
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You've just purchased a SLENDERMAN unit! To ensure that your future is not filled with nightmares and rather short we have taken the time to write out this manual.


A/N: Well, I'm actually surprised that nobody's done this yet (I checked google for it) so I've decided then to do a Manual for a very well know Creepypasta villain then, I may do more of these but it's not likely... well without any further ado then. Also I got the format for the manual from the ones done by 0ptimuspenguin.

* * *

**SLENDERMAN: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You've just purchased a SLENDERMAN unit! To ensure that your future is not filled with nightmares and rather short we have taken the time to write out this manual. Reading it carefully will ensure you a healthy life and it's highly advised to.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Slenderman. Also responds to "Slendy", "Tree Man", "Boogieman", "Tall Dark and Scary", "Pale Man", and "Thin Man"

Age: ?

Place Of Manufacture: ?

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Length: We don't dare check, if you want to be our guest.

**Your SLENDERMAN unit comes with the following**

One (1) black suit and tie

Eight (8) pages with weird drawings on them

One (1) video camera and flashlight

Two (2) copies of a disk set of Marble Hornets

**Programing**

Your SLENDERMAN unit is equipped with the following traits:

Serial Killer: Although it's unknown whether he really kills the people that he makes disappear or not as we've never been able to get him to speak, if someone's annoying you just hope that you can convince him that it's in his best interest to get rid of them for you, best thing, he'll never leave a trace.

Horror Movie Villain: He's a creepypasta addition model so of course if you need some money and don't mind seeing people freak out sign him on up, the camera loves him (or it doesn't) and he'll be sure to scare people from across the screen.

Guardian: While not a true guardian SLENDERMAN seems to grow rather attached to his owners and will be one of the best guardians/bodyguards that you could ask for, of course that's only if you don't mind people disappearing and most likely dying around you.

**Removal of your SLENDERMAN Unit from Packaging**

SLENDERMAN is a quite unpredictable unit and results vary upon letting him out, if you wish to survive though here are several failsafe ways to get him to awaken and not kill you.

1. Read aloud to yourself what's scribbled onto the pages, SLENDERMAN should awake and if all goes well will simply be standing nearby observing you, he should be ready to reprogram at this point.

2. If you have a MASKY Unit leave it alone with the box for a few minutes, when you come back SLENDERMAN should be awake and ready for reprogramming.

3. Bring the crate into your bedroom and then act as if you were going to fall asleep. (NOTE: DO NOT ACTUALLY FALL ASLEEP FOR YOU WILL MOST LIKELY NOT WAKE UP AGAIN!) SLENDERMAN should come out and be observing you from the corner of your room, he will be ready for reprogramming.

4. If none of those options appeal to you feel free to knock politely on the crate and say "Good Evening Mr Slenderman, welcome to my humble home" SLENDERMAN should wake up and acknowledge that you invited him in. (NOTE: SLENDERMAN is also more likely to act as a Guardian to you if you awoke him this way)

**Reprogramming**

After Successfully getting your SLENDERMAN Unit out of the box you will have the decision to reprogram him to any of the following mode choices.

_Silent (Default)_

_Creepy (Default)_

_Operator_

_Puppet Master_

_Sexual Offenderman (Locked)_

_Fearful (Locked)_

SLENDERMAN comes in his default _Silent _and _Creepy _modes in which case he will never make a noise and has a habit of popping up in the places that you least expect him to leading to many people having some major freak outs and often nightmares.

_Operator _mode is where SLENDERMAN will act a lot like from the Operator from Marble Hornets and is able to wipe minds and seemingly teleport people away with it. He is also known to seemingly be able to change it to nightime in this mode. To slip him into _Operator _mode watch Marble Hornets with him.

_Puppet Master _mode is simple, it's basically a mode in which SLENDERMAN is known to manipulate and control others to do his bidding via some sort of mind control, it's activated by leaving him around with some of the Proxy units, most notably the MASKY unit or the OBSERVER unit.

_Sexual Offenderman _is SLENDERMAN's first locked mode, it is stressed repeatedly that you don't want to unlock this mode as he will go around topless and is highly likely to molest and otherwise sexually abuse both you, other units and those living in the neighbourhood. It is not fully known how to get him into this mode and there is no way to get him out of it, so you might want to send him back if this mode becomes active.

_Fearful_ is his only other locked mode and it's unknown why it's locked, or even how to get him into this mode. In _Fearful _mode he will cling to you and act quite cowardly relying on you to check for any danger and to protect him. The best way to get him out of _fearful _mode is to leave him with a RAKE unit or JEFF unit for a while and he'll soon be back in his default _Silent _and _Creepy _modes.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

JEFF: They act civil around one another but don't seem all that inclined to interact beyond simply acknowledging that the other is there.

MASKY: SLENDERMAN acts a bit weirdly around this unit usually rather civil with him or observing him like a father would a son, although weirder.

BEN DROWNED: SLENDERMAN seems to be rather indifferent to this unit but often gets annoyed with BEN DROWNED Units when they mess with any of the film or tapes that you've gotten of SLENDERMAN or other creepypastas.

RAKE: SLENDERMAN seems to have a bit of a rivalry with the RAKE unit and often has a smug attitude around the other while RAKE units seem jealous of SLENDERMAN and often insist on ignoring him or flat out bothering him by making insulting gestures and sounds.

TRENDERMAN: This unit and your unit are brothers but SLENDERMAN is often embarrassed by TRENDERMAN and will often become annoyed with the other before eventually leaving in a huff or knocking TRENDERMAN out.

SPLENDORMAN: SLENDERMAN's other brother and the one who seems the most likely to balance him out. SLENDERMAN dislikes SPLENDORMAN feeling that he's an embarrassment to the family and will prefer to interact with TRENDERMAN over SPLENDORMAN.

**Cleaning**

We're fairly certain that SLENDERMAN can clean himself and it's advisable to give him a separate area to clean himself up unless you feel like cleaning the bathroom out of strange black stringy hair like material.

**Feeding**

The SLENDERMAN unit doesn't seem to need food to eat although he will happily go out hunting on his own. (NOTE: It is advisable to not question what he's hunting, people are known to disappear that way)

**Rest**

SLENDERMAN will sleep when he feels the need to, but it's kind of hard to tell as he disappears a lot.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: I went camping with my SLENDERMAN Unit and now I can't find it anywhere and people are disappearing around the place that we went camping.

A: Don't worry, this is normal, your SLENDERMAN Unit should return when you go back to that campsite, just be aware that it is highly likely to attack you.

Q: I can't find my SLENDERMAN Unit anywhere and have been having terrible nightmares recently help?

A: Begin to write a will, it was nice serving you. Please understand that we at Creepypasta Inc. aren't legally held to any damage that you may undergo before your disappearance.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Upon opening the box instead of finding a tall man in a suit you found a small faceless boy in a suit holding a teddy.

Solution: Oops! We sent you a Little!Slenderman instead, this unit is odd as it's the child version of the grown SLENDERMAN and is more likely to be benevolent around you treating you as his older sibling or parent. If you don't want to keep this little child of creepy cuteness just call Customer Services and ship him back in the box and we'll send over the requested Adult!SLENDERMAN unit straight away.

Problem: Your SLENDERMAN unit has begun to wear some cool shades and goes around talking in an odd voice and generally acting like a bad spy or cop and keeps "rescuing" people around town but killing and eating children.

Solution: Congratulations! You have unlocked your units hidden _Jack Slenderman_ mode,in this mode he'll act like a very bad cop who doesn't play by the rules and you could probably get him a job in Law Enforcement if you push him. There is no known way to snap him out of it, he'll return to normal in a few weeks at most though.

**End Notes**

With lots of care, proper treatment and loads of luck your SLENDERMAN Unit can be a worthy companion, friend and even guardian and you can experience life with him to the fullest. He comes with a lifetime warranty so if there are any problems then you can send him back and please tell us what went wrong. Good Luck.

* * *

_**A/N: **_This was actually rather hard to do... well I hope that people enjoy.


End file.
